


Nightmares

by Xelaric_the_Nobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ??? Idek if this qualifies as angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelaric_the_Nobody/pseuds/Xelaric_the_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has nightmares that are too realistic for his taste. Axel comforts him. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote in less than like 20 minutes. I'm a suckered for akuroku.

Roxas hated the nightmares.

Tonight, Roxas awoke with a start, a scream tearing at his throat. Cold sweat dripped down his neck. His vision was blurry with an onslaught of tears. His body shook violently as he tried to make sense of something, anything.

His breathing came in gasps and labored breaths. The door flung open to reveal a distressed Axel, light pouring in from the living room. Roxas's stomach lurched, and he covered his tear-stained face with his hands.

Roxas heard Axel come closer, felt the mattress dip when Axel sat down next to him. The redhead gently wrapped his lithe arms around the shaking mess that Roxas was and pulled him close.

The blond buried his face in Axel's shoulder, encircling his arms around Axel's torso tightly. He continued to sob.

"Hey," Axel whispered as he tugged Roxas closer. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm alright. You're alright."

Roxas's breathing picked up again, as the nightmare played over again in his mind. He let out an animal-like noise, gripping the back of Axel's t-shirt tighter in his fists. He shook.

"I-it doesn't m-make it feel any less real," Roxas retorted and curled up against the redhead. "I f-fucking hate these god damn dreams."

Axel kissed the top of his head. Roxas buried his face between the redhead's neck and shoulder, and Axel proceeded to press chaste kisses all over Roxas's head. He rubbed soothing circles into the blond's back. 

After a moment of silence, Roxas found his voice again. "D-don't go to work tomorrow. I don't w-want to be here by myself, Ax."

"You got it, babe," Axel murmured. Roxas tugged at Axel's shirt and pulled his comforter closer to the both of them. The redhead chuckled softly as Roxas gently fell back against his mattress. Axel followed suit, laying on his side next to the blond.

"I'll always be right here."


End file.
